


Flower Boy

by minhoes (mydyingatheist)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydyingatheist/pseuds/minhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowers are always lovely to get your significant other, unless you are a moody Jjong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Boy

In the cramped studio apartment, Onew peered out of the tall window that took up most of the brick exterior wall. The trees were swaying gently in the breeze on the street below as cars buzzed by, beeping along trying to get to various destinations. He adjusted his sweater, smoothing out any wrinkles he might’ve already missed. He was always so clean and orderly, unlike myself. His little flat was always spotless: the small bed was never unmade, the chairs were always pushed under the table, there were never any dishes in the sink, and the hardwood floors were always sparkling.

 

He turned around and spotted me in the corner of the room. His nose scrunched up into his dazzling smile as he scratched his spiky hair. His little collared shirt matched his sweater and jeans perfectly. Everything about Jinki was perfect. He was my one and only.

 

“What’s this?” he chirped up, as he walked across the room towards me, briefly embracing my waist.

 

“These are flowers, Jinkers. They grow in the dirt from seeds and then when a certain boy loves a perfect god he picks them and-”

 

I was cut off mid-sentence when Onew pulled me into a kiss. He tenderly moved his lips against mine, sliding his fingers into the roots of my hair to pull me closer. I heard the crunching of the plastic wrapped around the bouquet in my arms and looked down out of the corner of my eye and saw one of the buds was going to break off between our bodies.

 

“Nuuu!” I moaned into Jinki’s mouth, breaking away from him to protect the flowers.

 

“Really? It’s fine Jonghyun its just a flower,” he stated, grabbing to bouquet out of my hands to place them on the table.

 

“Just a flower? Just some flowers? Don’t they mean anything to you? Ugh. Nothing I do is good enough.”

 

“Jong, babe. Please don’t be like that.” Onew began to wrap his arms around my back, but I pushed away, skipping over to his bed.

 

I ripped the blankets from their neat position and wrapped them over my head. I pouted briefly, before I curled up in a little ball and squeezed my eyes shut. I rubbed my nose with the back of my wrist, pawing at the blankets to get more of my body under the small bundle. I could feel Jinki staring at me from across the room, but this wasn’t anything new. I always was pouncing on his bed, pawing around his sheets. Its nothing we hadn’t done together before anyways. I felt a hand lay down on my back, and stroke my spine softly. The up and down motion calmed me a smudge, but I was still flustered he could say it was just a flower.

 

“Jonghyun. Sweetie can you come out from under there. Sweetie?” Onew’s voice cracked at the end, my eyes flying open at how cute it was.

 

I sat up, poking my head out of the blankets, making puppy eyes at Jinki. I wiggled in place, sinking back down under the blankets, popping up again sticking my tongue out at him.

 

“Are you done?” he asked laughing.

 

“No, have fun by yourself. I’m mad,” I hissed, glaring at him.

 

I lifted my blanketed arms, however, and pulled him onto the bed with me. Climbing on top of him, I snuggled into his arms, wrapping us in the the warm blankets. I rested my cheek on his collar bone for a while, listening to his heart beat rhythmically. I nuzzled his neck, whimpering gently in his ear.

 

“I never want to leave your arms, Jinkers,” I whispered into his ear. Onew chuckled quietly, petting my hair as I pecked kisses up his jaw. I stopped when I reached his lips and just stared at his beautiful face.

 

“Then don’t,” he breathed, pulling me down into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my aff account under the same username~


End file.
